List of Unnamed Characters in Monument 14
This is a page for all unnamed characters in Monument 14. For formatting, the header for a character should include how they are referred to as (i.e. "woman" or "man") and the chapter in which they first appear (the latter of which appears in parentheses). Woman ("A Lady") A woman appears briefly in the chapter "A Lady", pleading for Jake Simonsen and the others to let her inside the Greenway. She was killed by the Gate Rattler shortly after their encounter. Biography Pleading for Help and Death Jake first encountered the woman during one of his security rounds after dark on Day 6. She was using a video intercom outside at the loading docks. Jake fetched Niko Mills, Dean Grieder, and Brayden Cutlass and took them to the storeroom. When they arrived she was still speaking into the intercom, asking if Jake was back and begging for them to let her in. She was whispering and looking over her shoulder constantly. Niko was unsure of what to do since he does not know how to open the loading dock doors. Dean suggested that they use the roof hatch and a ladder. While the four were debating on what to do, the woman screamed and vanished from the monitor. They heard the voice of the gate rattler telling her that this was his store. There was a brief scuffle between the two, but the man overcomes her and presumably killed her. The man dragged her body away afterwards. Niko blamed himself for her death, saying that "She's dead and if I'd just thought faster, I could have saved her!""A Lady." Monument 14, 2012. p 158 In rage, Niko began hitting boxes on a nearby shelf. However, he is convinced by the others that her death wasn't his fault, and the four decide to get drunk. Appearance and Personality The woman appeared with her "head wrapped in a shawl, face covered by layers of material""A Lady." Monument 14, 2012. p 156, likely to protect herself from the chemical agent. She removed some of the material covering her face, which showed "dark circles under her eyes." Her eyes as a whole were rimmed red. Dean described her as looking "like someone's mom." While she did act rather paranoid, it was likely due to it being dark and knowing that there was someone nearby, rather then as a direct result of the chemical agent; furthermore, her behavior was not similar to Brayden or Ulysses after either of them had been exposed to the chemicals, therefore making it unlikely that her blood type was AB. She does not act deranged either, which means her blood type wasn't O. It is possible her blood type was A, since her eyes were rimmed red. However, Dean doesn't describe them as being the blood blisters that had been seen with Niko during his first exposure; furthermore, the woman does not cough up any phlegm, and while she could have just had her face covered sufficiently, this seems unlikely since Dean was affected by trace amounts of the chemicals on Chloe. That all considered, it is most likely that her blood type was B. References